The Start of a Beautiful Friendship
by That70sshowlova
Summary: I pushed the doors open to the the library and stopped abruptly seeing who was there. One-Shot.


I pulled myself away from Edward, ignoring his protest. I ran into the closet and put on the outfit Alice chose for me. It was a light blue summer dress with white peep toe ballet flats. I put my hair up in a pony tail and then ran to Renesmee's room. I picked her up. She now looked like a 5 year old. She smiled happily at me.

"Hi, Mommy," she greeted, while playing with a strand of my hair that didn't get put into the rubber band.

"Good Morning, Nessie." I said while kissing her forehead. She giggled slightly and I ran into the living room.

"Edward?" I asked. He was fully clothed now.

"Yes, love," he said, while looking up.

"I'm going over to the mansion." I informed.

He smiled. "You want me to take Nessie hunting?"

I looked away guiltily, waiting for the blush that would never come. "Would you?" He chuckled and took Nessie from my grasp. He kissed me goodbye and ran out the door as Nessie chattered happily. I ran out the door and through the woods. I stopped at the mansion and stared. This house still amazed me. I walked through the door saying a quick hello to Esme and she waved.

I ran upstairs towards the library. I haven't read Romeo and Juliet yet as a vampire and the human memories of the book are fading. I pushed the doors open to the the library and stopped abruptly seeing who was there. Jasper sat at one of the tables glaring angrily at a black book. The golden letters spelled 'Civil War History'. He kept grumbling the word inaccurate. He looked up at the new presence in the room.

"Hello Bella."

I smiled nervously. I walked towards the table and sat down. "Hi Jasper."

He pushed his book aside and stared at me curiously. "Why are you so nervous?"

I still waited for the blush of embarrassment. "Renesmee. She's just growing so fast. It just makes me nervous that she'll grow so fast that we'll barely have any time together," I lied horribly.

He picked up on that, but decided not to say anything. "Did Alice get to you?"

At least I can count on Jasper to change the subject. "I would try to catch her and tell her to stop forcing me into these clothes, but she's so damn fast."

"And the whole future seeing thing," he added on while grinning.

"Yeah."

"So what brings you to the library?"

"Romeo and Juliet," I explained.

"Ah, again?" I nodded my head yes. "Well, just give me a second," he ran towards a case of books and pulled one out. "Here you go."

"Thank you. So what are you reading?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"History of the Civil War. I usually end up breaking the book half way through. Alice told me I had to stop reading these books, that's why I do it when she's shopping. She's so distracted she doesn't even know. But it's not my fault that these idiots don't know history," he finished off with gripping his fist tightly.

"Maybe you should teach it," I suggested. "Go to college and teach American history."

"As much as I love that idea, what about my thirst?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. This always stopped Jasper. "The only reason you have problems with your blood lust is because you feel everyone else's too. Don't let the others tell you differently. Besides after my birthday-" he winced, "you have been doing great with blood. Combine no vampire's around to control their blood lust and also your own, and the self control you earned a couple of years ago you'll be fine."

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Of course. It's not my fault or yours that sometimes our family can be a real ass and give you low self esteem," he raised an eye brow at the ass part. It's safe to say that I don't curse much.

"Thanks Bella."

"No, thank _you_," I contradicted. "These books are so disorganized that it would have taken me forever to find this. Maybe that's what I'll do later. I'll rearrange these," I said while staring at the disaster. "Maybe I can add some color to this place too."

Alice came barging through the door. "Oh, that's brilliant Bella!" She shouted. "We can give this whole place a makeover!" I gave Jasper a quick hug before his pixie of a wife pulled me out the door. I heard his distant chuckle. "Oh, we can paint the room pink, or maybe green, no yellow! Yellow's a happy color!" She bubbled out excitedly. "Let's go tell Esme!" I giggled as she pulled me towards Esme.

* * *

**I thought of this idea while I was trying to sleep. Weird, huh? So I have decided that there is never enough Jasper/Bella bonding. Even after she became a vampire. He was more comfortable around her smell but then there's the whole new born thing. So this is my one shot of a bonding fic between them. I really do hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!**

**This story was beta'd by **_Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All of these wonderful characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**


End file.
